Realization
by MintyFlake
Summary: Kazuki is desperate for Juubei to realize he loves him more than anything else however the latter cares only to protect him. Ginji and Ban has a plan together with Akabane. Will they success. LEMON ALERTS!


**_

* * *

_****_A/N: I totally don't know what it occurred me to write. But hope you enjoy reading! Please remember to review! Thank you. _**

**_Warning: LEMON ALERT!!!!_**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: you know it… nah… not mine…_**

Kazuki hates it!

He always wants Juubei to know where his heart lies and that, that stupid man… ARGH!!!! … Only took himself as a protector.

* * *

"Kazu-Chan! Will you be available tonight?" 

"Ginji, I have nothing to do. You want to ask me out?"

"Hai! Actually, not only I, Ban-Chan got some free entry vouchers at the lounge and complimentary 1 night stay in some posh hotel and we were checking who … ah… Ban-Chan…"

Before Ginji could finish his sentence, Ban snatched the phone away from him.

"Hey, Yarnball, are you free or not? Needle-Boy can come along if you want."

"… … I will be coming, but I'm not very sure about Juubei, he seems to be quite busy in limited fortress."

"Oh, about that, we had already ask him and he will be coming. Ginji and I will pick you up later. Wear something nice! Bye!"

"But… toot"

Signing, Kazuki hung up the call and went to his room to find something 'appropriate' for the evening. He was feeling quite nervous to see Juubei as they had not meet for the past month as both were busy and Kazuki is really frustrated with Juubei's thing about 'protector'.

* * *

"Ban-Chan, we DID it!" 

"Yes and Dr Jackal had confirms that he is going as well."

"But Ban-Chan… but… but…"

"Yes?"

Ginji gave Ban his puppy look before replying.

"But … I'm scared of him."

"Well, you have to, hmmm… endure it. You do want that two idiots to have some development in their relationship right?"

"… Okay … "

_**

* * *

// in the evening… //**_

In the car… …

"Kazu-Chan, you look nice."

"Thanks, Ginji. You look good too."

Ginji was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black trousers for the occasion. Ban had adopted the same wear as well. Except, Ginji looked cute while Ban looked kind of really good looking.

Ban looked from his rear mirror and chuckle at Kazuki. Kazuki was wearing a nice pulled over light sweater and a pair of long cardigan pants. He had also tied his hair up together.

"What's so funny, Midou?"

"Nothing, except you look exactly like a girl right now. Well, no one will notice your actual gender unless they you. But you are used to it. Haha… "

"Stupid Midou."

"Whatever, anyway, we have reached."

After parking the car, they went to the lobby to meet the others who had reached.

_**

* * *

// in the lounge //**_

Kazuki and Juubei were each sitting at the opposite end of the coach the group was using. Emishi and Shido were chatting with Juubei. The latter was half listening to them as he was busy, observing Akabane and Kazuki who was consuming huge amount of alcoholic drinks.

Juubei felt neglected and sad. He was delighted when Emishi asked him out and informed him Kazuki would be going as well. He did miss Kazuki and had not been able to take the time to look for him. However, when he saw Kazuki at the lobby just now, he noticed that Kazuki was ignoring him. He tried to approach but at that moment, Akabane had been talking to Kazuki.

* * *

"Mr Kazuki, I don't know you are such a good drinker. Well… seems like you and Mr Kakei are not talking. Anything interesting happened between you two?" 

"… nothing."

By the time they were leaving to go to the hotel rooms, Kazuki was drunk. He was behaving girly and clinging onto Akabane, giggling. Juubei was getting frustrated as he saw the scene. When they entered the lift, Ban was holding Ginji, Emishi was caught between Shido and Juubei, Kazuki still clinging onto Akabane who did not seem to mind and was hugging him from behind in a lovely manner, Juubei tried to pull Kazuki away from Akabane but failed as Kazuki refused to let go for god knows what reason.

* * *

"Guys, we only have 3 rooms available. You can use the room which ever you like but I am sharing with Ginji. Goodnight." 

After giving the information, Ban went into one of the rooms and shut his door.

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think Emishi, Juubei and I shall share the same room. Dr Jackal, do you mind sharing the room with Kazuki? He does not seem willing to get off you."

"… Hee… No problem. I will take good care of Mr Kazuki tonight."

"Wait a minute. No way am I allowing you to share room with Kazuki."

Juubei pulled Kazuki forcefully from Akabane and dragged him into the room and shut the door despite Kazuki's protests.

"Hee… seems like Ban's plan is working."

"Yes, we should alert the other two if they do not wish to miss a good show."

"Shido, can we spy on them and record down?"

"Emishi, that's a no."

* * *

"Kazuki… " 

Juubei was half pulling and dragging Kazuki onto the bed however the latter was fighting and rejecting.

"… I don't want! … Let me GO!"

"Kazuki! Come on… … "

"I said I DON'T WANT!"

Out of the blue, Kazuki bit Juubei's arm that was holding onto him. Juubei winced a little but continued to drag Kazuki onto the bed. Kazuki deepen the bit, making Juubei frustrated.

"Kazuki, that's hurt. Will you stop struggling?"

"… I said, LET ME GO!!!"

Juubei faced Kazuki in front of him. However, he got a firm hold of Kazuki in case the latter found a chance to run away.

"What's the problem with YOU?"

"Nothing! LET ME GO!"

"KAZUKI! IS THERE A PROBLEM FOR YOU TO BE ALONE WITH ME???"

"… YES! LET ME GO!!!"

* * *

"I say, Ban-Chan, do you think we should go in and help them?" 

"There's no need to."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Ban, Ginji, Shido and Emishi were spying or rather, trying to spy through the thick wall in the room beside the one Juubei and Kazuki was in. Akabane, who had nicely informed Ban that he owns him a big time, had left after completing his task to spite Juubei and seduced Kazuki.

"But they are shouting at each other."

"Don't worry. Nothing too serious will happen."

"But… but… "

"Ginji, trust Kazuki & Juubei. They will never hurt each other."

"Hai. Shido, since you agree with Ban-Chan, I have nothing to say."

"When did I agree to that Snake-Bastard?"

"Only just, Monkey-trainer."

Ban was smirking at Shido who was looking horrified.

"No way am I going to agree anything with you. Snake-Bastard."

"Okay, two of you, calm down. We are on a mission."

"Yes, Ban-Chan, Shido. Emishi is right. We are on a mission."

Still glaring at each other, Ban and Shido followed Ginji and Emishi to continue their 'mission'.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, K-A-Z-U-K-I?" 

"… … … I say… I say… I … …"

"WHAT?!"

"…. ….. ….. …. …. …"

Kazuki was looking down and finally, was in silence. Juubei was confused and angry. He shook Kazuki to gain back the attention and focus in case he had fallen asleep. After awhile, he realized that Kazuki was crying silently. All the anger vanished and replaced by hurt and sadness.

Juubei dragged Kazuki into his arms and hugged as lovingly as he could in order to comfort Kazuki.

"What happened? I apologize for my behavior. I am supposed to protect you but I made you cry again. I am so sorry. I failed as your protector."

Kazuki pushed Juubei away and glared at him fiercely with tears still falling out of his beautiful eyes.

"ALL YOU EVER DO IS TO PROTECT ME! WHY YOU NEVER ASK WHAT I WANT AND DENY THE ONLY THING I WANT FROM YOU??? GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!!!"

"Kazuki, I am so sorry. Please… … please… don't hate me."

Kazuki ignored Juubei's pleads and sank to a corner of the room, hugging himself, crying bitterly. Juubei stood on the ground for awhile before sitting beside Kazuki dragging him into his arms again.

Kazuki tried to push away again but Juubei had made a firm grip of Kazuki making it difficult for Kazuki to even move.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"FINE! Then I shall bite my own tongue and kill myself."

"No. I make sure you won't."

Kazuki was in shocked when Juubei leaned down and kiss on his lips. He opened his mouth, wanting to ask Juubei what he meant with the kiss, instead, Juubei took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kazuki's mouth. Kazuki was blushing deeply but he returned the kiss almost immediately.

When they finally parted to breathe, Kazuki realized that they were on the bed and Juubei was still holding him tightly, protectively.

"… Juubei… Why?"

"Why? … Oh, you mean the kiss?"

Kazuki blushed and nodded his head in response.

"Because… because… I want to."

"… You want to? Why?"

"… Kazuki, I know you will freak out. But I need to tell you. I LOVE you."

"YOU WHAT?"

Juubei felt his heart aching at Kazuki's reaction.

"Never mind what I say. I am sorry. I should not have said those words. I leave you alone now."

Juubei let go off Kazuki and was about to leave the room when he was held on firmly.

"… Kazuki?"

"Juubei, don't leave me. I am so sorry I freaked out. But I freak out in a good way! I never know. I thought it was always one sided. I … I … I LOVE you too."

Juubei brightened up when he heard Kazuki's confession. He sat down on the bed and once more, held onto Kazuki who was blushing deeply.

"You what?"

"… You heard me. I'm not going to say it again."

"Fine."

Juubei grinned and leaned down once more to kiss Kazuki. They were kissing passionately and Juubei was laying Kazuki onto the bed. Kazuki let out a moan when Juubei muzzled down his neck with countless light kisses and tugged at his sweater at the same time.

"… Juubei…"

Juubei moved slowly down Kazuki's body, leaving marks on him. Kazuki felt the needs his body was begging desperately. However, he was too engrossed with what Juubei was doing to do anything except continue to use his hands to cling tightly around Juubei, afraid he will move away.

" … Kazuki … "

" … Juubei … "

Kazuki felt a sudden coldness swept his body. It took him awhile to realize that he was not wearing anything. He blushed deeply as he never realized when Juubei managed to remove all his clothing.

" … Juubei?"

"… Yes…"

"Kazuki blushed even deepen as Juubei's voice was husky and full of lust.

" … It's not fair. Why are you still fully clothed?"

Juubei chuckled before replying Kazuki.

"Oh, that. Okay, give me a minute."

"Fine. And be really fast."

Juubei stripped off his clothing as fast as he could before leaning on top of Kazuki. He traced light kisses from the forehead to the neck before leaving countless love marks on the neck to the collar-bones. One of his hands was working on Kazuki's nipple, the other on his member, stroking it, making it hard.

Kazuki was moaning like crazy as his body was hot and needy.

"… Juubei…"

"Yes."

Juubei's voice is teasing yet full of passion and lust.

"Stop teasing me… I cannot take it anymore."

Juubei chuckled again and continued what he was doing beforehand. Kazuki could only groan and continued to moan loudly. Out of the blue, he felt a sharp pain as Juubei inside one finger into his body. Kazuki tried to endure and get used to the odd feeling. Juubei had stopped what he was doing previously and was observing Kazuki's reactions. After he noticed that Kazuki had adjusted to his finger, he inserted a second one followed by a third.

Kazuki felt the uneasiness at first but after sometimes, he was twisting and moving in order for the fingers to move deeper. Juubei grinned and started moving his fingers in and out slowly, making Kazuki calls out in pleasure.

Kazuki could felt something was about to explode when Juubei suddenly removed his fingers. He immediately felt emptiness and the needs for Juubei growing. Kazuki was about to grab Juubei's hand again when the latter grabbed his to hold onto something hot and hard but big and was getting bigger by the minute. It took awhile for Kazuki to focus that the thing he was touching was Juubei's member.

Kazuki's blushed and slightly moved his hands up and down slowly, making Juubei moan with pleasure. He started to move his hand faster by the minute, making Juubei's member growing bigger as one could.

"Kazuki, you little slut."

As he could not resist the temptation anymore, Juubei snatched Kazuki's hand away and pulled him up to sit on his lap before kissing deeply on his lips again. Kazuki was so engrossed and caught up with the kiss that he did not realized till Juubei's member was in his body.

He cried out loudly, in pain. He felt his body tearing apart and he imagined that it was the worst thing that will happen to anyone.

Juubei started to kiss the tears that was rolling out of Kazuki's eyes and murmured countless sorry to him. When Kazuki finally adjusted to Juubei's member, he whispered to Juubei to go deeper inside. Juubei grinned and listened to Kazuki's commands.

He started to thrust slowly at first and when he finally found Kazuki's sweet spot, which make Kazuki moan loudly in pleasure and grabbed tightly to Juubei with his legs around him. Juubei moved as fast as he could as Kazuki called out loudly with each thrust. After a finally thrust, both Kazuki and Juubei came together.

Juubei collapsed onto Kazuki who was as tired as he was. Both were sweating and could hardly open their eyes. Juubei was about to slide out of Kazuki when the latter stopped him.

"Juubei, no. I want to be connected with you in this way."

Juubei smiled and kissed Kazuki's forehead.

"No problem."

"Juubei, do you know I love you?"

"Kazuki, I love you too. Now, let's sleep. Goodnight."

"Promise you will be here when I wake up?"

"I promise you. I will protect you forever and I love you."

Juubei sealed Kazuki again with his lips and kissed passionately.

* * *

"I say it's time for us to get to bed.' 

"I agree."

All four was blushing deeply and looking for escapade. They had just, witnessed one of the most lustful sex making session of their friend who they never thought of him to behave in that way.

"Ban-Chan. Kazuki and Juubei are finally together."

"Yes. Ginji, Enough talks. We have some business to do here."

Grinning, Ban grabbed Ginji and kissed passionately.

**_-THE END-_**


End file.
